Vampires Unveiled
by SuperOreoMan
Summary: DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a disclaimer, 'cause apparently you have to have one even though I **_**obviously **_**did **_**not**_** come up with any of the characters. Yet. (HINT HINT). Any way, it's my second fanfic, the first kinda sucked but whatev. First Chapter. Enjoy******

Edward POV

"Hey, can you toss me up a drink, Em?" I tried not to use the word 'blood' in front of the humans because I knew it freaked them out, but from their squeamish thoughts, I could tell that they knew what I meant anyway.

It was a hot day, and though the heat didn't bother me one bit, it was nice to be able to drink blood whenever I felt like it or needed it. Besides, the humans needed to get used to it. Emmet nodded, turned around and hurled a metal (and _completely_ opaque) canteen up to me. I caught it with ease, and gently pulled the top off, careful not to spill. The humans may need to get used to a life alongside vampires, but that didn't mean I was going to make it harder by dripping blood everywhere like they spill their sodas and sticky drinks. I mean, nowadays we were going out in the sun in front of them, and even as they looked in awe at our glittering bodies, I could hear the uneasy thoughts drift through their minds. I gently closed the canteen and placed it in my tool belt. Then I pulled out the hammer (I didn't really need it, but the humans seemed unnerved by our heightened senses) and got back to work.

We were building an apartment building in Detroit, MI, and I was up in the soon-to-be 12th floor. Emmet and I had joined a traveling construction crew after the word got out and vampires were (kind of) accepted. Or at least, they were if they were like us, vegetarians, or if they didn't kill humans and only drank human blood donated from the most understanding of humans. The vampires who swore they'd never give into the humans' demands, because vampires were the more superior race, and who kept murdering humans for blood were tracked by Jasper, Alice, my Bella, and the group of other approved vampires, and killed.

As for the 'accepted' vampires; some took on tough jobs that the humans had hard times with, but that we could easily accomplish, as Emmet and I had joined the construction crew. Others, like Rose, took to the performing arts. Still more took an advantage of our heightened senses and studied the sciences. If a vampire had a talent, he or she would do what they could to discreetly help the world with it. Nahuel, Renesmee and Jake were the leaders of the Vampire Acceptance Movement to Permanently Impose Rights for Everyone, or VAMPIRE (I find it amusing). We did all we could to become one with the humans, but there was one field they wouldn't let any of us go into; Medical.

And do you blame them? We'd be out of control. All of us except Carlisle. But even he wasn't allowed to practice medicine. And now he was lost. He had no idea what his purpose was in the world, so he started doing research on who-knows-what. Esme worked feverishly so the humans would let him be a doctor again, but to no avail.

So I was working hard (yet hardly working, physically) to gain the trust of these humans, and _that _was toughest of all. I had to pause to think about if what I just heard was a thought or if someone had actually spoken, I couldn't move too fast, and I had to drink blood craftily yet constantly to be able to spend so much time around them. Especially in this line of work, where humans were regularly falling, cutting or hammering themselves, zipping themselves with a measuring tape, ect. But we all did our best.

_Ugh, these humans are sooooo slooooow! I could have this whole thing built in a week, just by myself! Hmmm, at night I could—_

"No, Emmet," I interrupted his thoughts, too low and quiet for the humans to hear. "We are not trying to panic the humans with our brute strength. W are trying to prove—"

"Prove what?!" His head snapped up to glower at me, but he spoke quietly. None of the humans seemed to notice. "We don't need to prove _anything! They _should just say, 'hey, well I guess since they're not _eating us _I guess they're _good_.'"

Emmett was having the most trouble with the humans knowing, other than Carlisle. He thought that since they knew about us, we could go around being our awesomely fast, strong, ect selves. But I feared it would reverse all we've done.

"Please Em, just… don't," I continued softly, this time in empathy.

We continued working for another four hours, and when the sun set, we knew it was time to get home. Normally I couldn't wait, but Bella was in Europe tracking down some vampire with the extraordinary power of persuasion along with Jasper and Alice, Rose was off starring in a movie, Renesmee and Jacob were in LA doing whatever it is they do, Esme and Emmett hadn't been themselves lately. And Carlisle….

I sighed as I stepped into Bella's redone pickup. I hadn't understood why she had wanted to keep the old thing, but after we had some fancy work done on it by 'her mechanic' (and with the help of a little 'Cullen Cash') the thing looked pretty good. New paint, new radio, new engine, new, well everything. But that's not why I sighed. The truck smelled like my Bella. I breathed deeply through my nose. I hadn't seen her in what seemed like ages, but had really been only a couple weeks. I started it up, then zoomed away at about 85 until I got out of the city; then I accelerated to 120. Which reminded me of my Bella again. I chuckled as I recalled the time I'd driven her back from.… where _had _it been? Port Angeles, probably. All I remembered was her sweet scent and enjoying her company. And her freaking out because I was driving too fast. _And how I had to save her from those men, _I thought angrily. _Not all humans deserved to live, and if anyone _ever _tried to hurt her again.... _I ranted on darkly in my head.

Suddenly, my phone started chiming _When I Grow Up_. Alice must have changed my ring tone to fit her fancy again.

"Hello?"

"Edward…" by the tone of her voice I knew it was bad, and I knew it was about Bella. Again.

"What? Tell me Alice!" It was so _frustrating _not to be able to read her mind when she was being so slow.

"Calm down, and don't you _dare _rush over here and play hero," she continued slowly. "Stay _where you are, _Edward. You need to."

"Alice." Where was 'here'? And why would I even _need _to play hero? Not that I do. "What. Has. Happened." I paused. "Tell. Me. Now." I really_ was_ trying to stay calm, but I had no idea what was happening.

"Edward," it all came out in a rush now. "You know how the Volturi were driven away at the beginning?" She was referring to the beginning of vampires being known to the world, and how the Volturi fought back and kept killing humans so we were forced to chase them down. "We were in the Italian area, and, well, they're recruiting, and no is not an option. They're kinda kidnapping, well, 'vampire-napping'," she laughed nervously, "talented vampires, and, well, Bella and Benjamin were two from our group that they somehow managed to get, though I don't know how, and, and—"

"I'm coming," I interrupted. There was no way I was staying here when Bella needed me.

"Edward, you can't! I saw—"

"I don't care what you saw," I cut her off. She had probably seen the Volturi trying to get a hold of Alice and me, but I didn't care right now.

"I'm coming."

**Please review and tune in for the next chapter, which I hope to write kinda soon. Do not be PO'd if I don't as I do in fact have a life.**

**Your pal,**

**SuperOeroMan**


	2. Eddie's Losin' It!

**I do not own any characters from Twilight, and I do not own Carrabbas (I wish). Or Ferrari. Or Lamborghini. Do I even need to include all of this stuff??? **

**It's kinda short. Chapter 2. Enjoy ******

Edward POV

After I hung up with Alice I called all the airports I could think of, all the while driving at about the actual speed limit. The soonest flight to Italy would be from Massachusetts at 6:35 AM. I glanced at the clock; it was just after nine. Ugh, so much time!

I changed directions and started on my way. I drove only 25 to 35 over the speed limit; if I drove too fast I'd get there too early and have to pass the time, which would only make me crazier. As I merged onto the expressway, I turned on the radio, looking to the power of music to distract me. It was on the classical station and was playing Puccini. I growled. I flicked the dial to a different station. It was a advertisement, and I relaxed.

_'…So come to Carrabbas Italian Grill and taste our new Ita—'_ I flicked the dial angrily. Unbelievably, _We Open In Venice _by Frank Sinatra was playing. I jammed the power button furiously. Stupid Italy.

Just then, a green Ferrari passed me on one side while a red Lamborghini passed me on the other. Passed _me?! _ Oh no they _di-ent!_ I'd _had _it up to _here_ with Italy!

I zoomed up to them, getting dangerously close. The totally gangsta drivers threw me enraged lookeds as they laid it on their horn. I grinned at them evilly, not bothering to look at the road. I waited until we were on a bridge. Then I did one of those awesome moves you see in movies: I rammed into the side of one car, scraping it against the cement wall, then I quickly zipped over so I was doing the same to the other car, after which I floored it to _get the h*** out of there! _

So take _that, _Italy!

…

…

…

Oh my.

I slowed to a stop, and it nearly killed me to lose the precious time, but I did. And when the Ferrari and Lamborghini owners jumped furiously out of their ruined cars, shouting, I stuttered with genuine shame that I didn't know what had come over me and handed them each $10,000 from my glove department. Who keeps over $20,000 in their glove department? Vampires do. Because if you steal our car or our money, we will find you. When they realized exactly what I was, they backed off a little and apologized for getting, 'All up in ma grill'.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm just a little angry with Italy right now. Sorry." They gave me blank looks, thanked me, and swaggered off to their cars.

I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I was losing it. I needed to calm down and get to the airport. _Think of Bella, _I reminded myself. _She needs me, to… to… _

To what? What would, or could, I even do once I arrived? I pressed my hands to my face. I didn't know. I'd already tried my hand at tracking, and look how that had turned out. But if it was my Bella I was tracking…

I stepped over to the sides of my silver Volvo to examine the damage and moaned.

Perfect. Just perfect.

There were two perfect stripes of green and red on either side of my silver (which now so thoroughly reminded me of _white_) car.

I assume you are familiar with the Italian flag.

Ugh.

Stupid Italy.

I arrived at the airport just in time to catch my plane. The hostesses looked nervous as they led me onto the plane. Now that the humans knew about vampires, they could (usually) pick us out easily. My seat was next to a pompous-looking man who sniffed in an attempt to seem disapproving as I sat; obviously trying to hide his uneasiness. He immediately got up, spoke to the hostess, left the first class cabin, and did not return. Nobody sat on the other side of me.

I tried not to think about anything during the flight, but my mind kept wandering to Bella…. The human days. I had been so perturbed when I realized I couldn't hear her thoughts. And so jealous when she spent so much time with other guys. I smiled a little as I recalled our time in the meadow, and frowned as I remembered how I had snuck into her room to watch her sleep. Now that I think about it, it was a little more than disturbing. Actually, a lot of the things I did with her were highly inappropriate. Like the nuzzling, what was up with that? And me laying with her in bed, oh, geeze. Man, if somebody had written a book about all the weird crap we did, it would probably be for adults, but young teens would read it anyway and it would become immensely popular but some of the more innocent young teens wouldn't realize how incredibly sexual it was until their mom read it and was like 'oh, my gosh, this is totally inappropriate' and they'd be like 'whaddaya mean?' and not really get it until their mother explained and after the innocent teen had had it explained to them, every tiny inappropriate detail was obvious. And they'd be like '_thanks, mom_, you _ruined _it!' and their mother would be like 'whaddaya mean? It was there the whole time!'

Holy moth-encrusted peanut butter covered cucumber and honey-ham quesadillas, where had _that _come from? I really was losing it.

I spent the rest of the plane ride reminiscing in what had been, and when we touched down I raced off the terminal to find Alice and Jasper waiting for me. I knew that if she could, Alice would have been crying. Then she spoke.

"You shouldn't have come!"

**Ooooh, what's gonna happen next??? If you have any questions or comments, please call 1-800-JUST-KIDDING. No, but seriously, please review.**

**Your pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**


	3. What the Bella?

**Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight. So HA!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the semicolon, cuz I love it so dang much!!!**

**It was kinda written in a rush. FYI.**

Bella POV

When I woke up—woke up? No, I hadn't been asleep. I hadn't slept for years. When my senses returned I was at first disoriented. I looked around and saw that I was in a dense forest, dimly lit by the setting sun. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was chasing down Eugene, a vampire with the incredible 'power of persuasion'.

Alice and Jasper had been tracking him down, and I had thrown my shield over them as I stayed back in case he turned around. Then I remembered mist…

I heard some voices within the trees and put my shield up —Wait, it had been down?—automatically as they spoke. They sounded familiar somehow.

"Look what you've done, Alec! Now she's awake—how will we restrain her now?" hissed the first voice; a female I think.

"It wasn't my fault," a second voice replied angrily. "That stupid one, Kendrick, distracted me. Why is he even _here?_"

I knew those voices. I looked around me and could just barely see seven other hunched-over forms through the trees. I breathed in. Vampires; three females, four males and… a human? There were many more standing, and they were all Volturi. Now that I realized who they were, I understood that it was Jane and Alec quarreling.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Do your thing before they all come to and run for it!" Jane snarled viciously. Alec growled, and I soon saw a thick mist rolling towards me and the other captives (or that's what I assumed they were, since they all seemed to be just getting their senses back, too). I extended and wrapped my shield around them, instantly feeling the seven sparks of light that informed me that they were all protected. The approaching mist drifted onward, ignoring the dips and valleys in the soil.

As the mist enveloped it's first victim I could taste the vaguely familiar sickly sweet tang of sedative on my tongue. But nothing happened. I heard little gasps of surprise from the closest Volturi, and as another prisoner was swathed in the deadening mist (and nothing happened), a screech erupted from Jane. She came running at me through the trees, pounding my shield with pressured jabs that were meant to have me writhing in pain. Then she attacked me physically, which was pretty distracting since I was trying to protect however-many people—uh, vampires. Did it really matter? I mean ever since the humans found out because of---

"Jane," a voice echoed through the trees. "Jane, my dear, stop this at once. We want Isabella to be devoted to the cause, now don't we?"

_It's Bella; _just_ Bella,_ I refrained from saying as Aro stepped out from the darkness and Jane got off me.

"Oh, lovely Bella, how wonderful it is to see you!" he buzzed entirely too enthusiastically. Caius followed; a smirk on his face, along with always expressionless Marcus.

What was I _supposed _to say? Something cheesy, like 'What do you want with me? And these other people?', or 'You'll never get away with this! I shall escape!'? Um, no. So I said the first non-tacky, wonderfully intelligent thing that popped into my mind;

"Uh, hi."

Aro seemed to find this quite funny; and even the corners of Caius' mouth appeared to have lifted. A smidge.

I narrowed my eyes. Just as I opened my mouth to make some rude comment, Felix, Chelsea, Renata, and Demetri joined our gathering. I almost smiled at myself; I'd remembered all these names after meeting them just twice. Hehe.

"What's going on over here?" Demetri asked. I heard Marcus speak to Chelsea, but not what he said. A moment later I felt a flurry of gentle nudging against my shield, which became an annoying prod when there was no reaction. Chelsea looked taken aback. "Shield," someone muttered darkly.

"Well," Felix said softly, all the while looking me up and down. "We meet again."

Really? _Really?_

I crossed my arms, letting the ring on my left hand sparkle copiously in the very limited light.

"Yeah, I guess we do," I began, my voice dripping sarcasm. "But it sure is a _shame _that my _husband _couldn't be here."

"We wish he could be, but we had hoped that he would be joining us shortly." Aro looked truly excited. "You know, what with you being here, and him, well, _not _being here, and--" Caius rolled his clouded eyes and interrupted.

"Let's just get to the point! Join us Bella. Now that the humans know of our existence," he looked at me pointedly and I looked down in embarrassment, "life will never be the same. We have already been driven out of our home, no thanks to you. We are recruiting vampires to join us to help in the fight against what chaos our world has come to, and you owe it to all the vampires to—"

"I couldn't just let him die!" I cried. "What would you have done?" I looked meaningfully at the women. "I am a mother, and when I saw that seven-year-old boy fall onto the subway tracks in Grand Central Station, in the path of an oncoming train, I was _not _going to stand around and do nothing!" I shuddered and looked at the ground as I recalled the event;

_When I saw him fall, I leapt down to save him, but there was not enough time to jump back onto the platform, so I shoved the child behind me and waited for the onslaught of the nearing train. "Don't step on the third rail!" I yelled over the loud roar. The headlights rushed at me and one may have mistaken it for death, except for the explosion of pain I felt when the train hit. I dug my feet into the ground to stop the train's momentum as the little boy got pushed along against me and screamed in terror. At last the train came to a halt and I heard Edward, Alice, and Jasper (Rose and Emmet were on another 'honeymoon', and Esme and Carlisle of course did not come) calling my name, and the little boy clutching my shirt in a death grip._

_Cameras were flashing, cell phones were being held up for pictures, people were screaming and rushing to the edge of the platform. My body ached as I backed away from the train, the boy still gripping me in shock. I looked at the dent I'd made in the front of the train and on the tracks where my feet had been. People were screaming even louder now; I assumed because I should be dead but I wasn't. I pulled the stunned child into my arms and jumped gracefully (or as gracefully as somebody who had just got hit by a train could jump) onto the platform. In my painful disorientation, I'd made the mistake of not pretending to be dead, or at least to have broken something. When I realized what I'd done, I looked in horror at Edward, Jasper, and Alice._

_They were stunned. They were just staring at me, and I stared back, begging with my eyes for them to forgive me. I set the child down and immediately ran as fast as I should without attracting attention to my speed as well. When I got to the woods I sped to an impossible speed and ran and ran and ran… I didn't know where I had been aiming for, but I ended up in forks at the house Edward and the rest of my family had lived at when I had first found out about them. And now _everyone_ was going to find out about us. And it was all my fault._

It was my fault.

When I looked up again, Renata and Chelsea were looking anywhere but me, albeit guiltily.

"I would have remembered that the future of my race depends on me not doing what you've done," Caius said coldly. He then spun around and marched away, his pack of followers, well, following. With the exception of Chelsea and Renata.

"I-I was a mother, before I was turned," Renata piped suddenly. "I would do _anything _for-for my kids." By the way she said it, I would guess that her children had died many years ago.

"And if that had been my brother, we were very close you see," Chelsea began, "I would owe you so much, and I would have done the same for any child."

"But," Renata started, "We are loyal to the Volturi, and so even if we feel with you, we-we must not help you. I'm sorry," she added in a whisper. Then they were both gone with a swish of fabric. I sat down against a tree.

"Hey," someone whispered. I whipped around, but saw no one. "Oh, sorry. Hang on." I was busy being totally confused when suddenly, a girl of about fifteen (at the time of her vampirism, anyway) and of Asian decent materialized in front of me. I gasped. She glanced at me shyly through long thick hair that went down to her butt, if not lower.

"I'm Kimmy, and you're the one who exposed us. But don't worry," she added hastily, seeing my humiliation. "I'm kinda glad we don't have to hide out anymore, ya know?" I nodded slightly, noticing for the first time that her eyes were honey colored, like mine. She continued, "I mean, it's kinda boring to be stuck in high school forever, especially, when you know you'll never fit in. And I don't have a big family like yours. It's just me and my brother, Brad. Oh, which reminds me!" she looked at me excitedly. "There are some people who'd like to meet you!"

And off I was dragged by some fifteen-year-old to go meet the other captives.

**I'd like to remind you people to review, because it makes my heart do a round-off double back handspring back tuck (thank you Jordyn) when I get one, and I don't even know what that is. And I only have three(currently). Two of which are written by my bestest buddy (the afore mentioned). And I know more than two people have read my story. Yeah, that's right. I get an **_**email**_** when people subscribe to my story so HA!!! But I guess you **_**could**_** subscribe without reading it…**

**Your pal,**

**SuperOreoMan**

**PS: I'm gonna post my next chapter after i get at least five reviews, but not before. So review!**


	4. Author's NoteNOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**I do not like the way this story is going, so I am planning on rewriting it after I have finished some other stories I've been working on. I didn't exactly plan out what was going to happen, so I'm going to _make_ a plan for it and hopefully start writing it soon. However, I have been and probably will be busy from now until Christmas break, so it may take some time.**

** Sorry for the inconveniance. **

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll  
^that's an oreo in case you didn't guess.**


End file.
